


Siren

by Dollie_la_Cruz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Discovery, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Love Confessions, MC has magic, Magic Revealed, Magic training, Magical Accidents, Magical Bond, Named MC, Portals, Return to the Devildom, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollie_la_Cruz/pseuds/Dollie_la_Cruz
Summary: "So, what you're saying is," Mammon began, his face screwed up in contemplation. "That Barbatos' big magical kahunas rubbed off on her when he used his powers?" She rounded on him, eyes blown wide."Did you have to say it like that, Mammon?" Solomon exhaled, sounding thoroughly done with the situation."Basically, though, that is the gist of it. Barbatos' magic was strong enough to activate the latent magic within her.:"
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from? I don't know, maybe I just sick of MC being powerless when we already know she has some form of magic.  
> Anyway, I'll be using my MC Morgan Pulsifer, if you don't mind? She is a cis female and uses the according pronouns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan left the Devildom months ago. They all saw her leave. So, how did she end up leaning over the side of Asmo's bathtub, soaking wet and gasping for air?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter one. I hope you can understand how I explain things (but if you're confused, you can leave a comment and I'll explain it.)  
> Guided Listening For This Chapter:  
> Awful Sound/It's Never Over by Arcade Fire  
> Medusa by Kailee Morgue  
> Pagan Poetry by Bjork

_**There's so much inside you  
That you won't let me see** _

_**S**_ he was sure it was a dream. How else would she be running through a dark forest in her nightgown? Morgan wasn't sure what would make her dream of something like this, but she pressed on, wondering where she was going. She was dodging gnarled tree branches and outstretched tree roots far better than she would if she were awake. This place was quiet, save her laboured breathing. Normally a place like this would have some sound but it was deadly silent and she had the distinct feeling that she was in a place humans like herself were never supposed to be. 

The rocks and sharp twigs stung at her feet, but she wasn't sure she could stop even if she wanted to. She felt like she was being pulled somewhere. It started as a soft tugging but as she hurried on it became more of an insistent yanking. Morgan continued forward, her vision of the clearing ahead becoming easier to define. It was covered in greenery, arranged in a way very unlike the usual manner trees and moss would be. 

As she broke the treeline, she was suddenly aware of a voice in her ears. A familiar voice crying out for her.

_Morgan. . ._

"Beel." She whispered. Just ahead, there was a small pond and when she came to it, she dove in without hesitation. Once underwater, she could see the shallow pond water gave way to a deep cavern and had she been in a proper frame of mind, she'd have left it alone. But she swam forward into the mouth of the cave. Something about it felt wrong, like something in there was not friendly. Morgan would be a sitting duck, but turning back was out of the question. She had faced down some of the strongest beings in all of the three realms, so maybe she was feeling a bit invincible. The darkness of the cave distorted her field of vision. 

She was a fairly strong swimmer, but it was hard to wayfind in the dark. Morgan was suddenly overcome with the feeling that she was being watched. She dared not seek the eyes following her. She kicked her legs to surge forward, hoping the mounting exhaustion in her legs didn't slow her pace. Her destination was still unknown but that wasn't enough to deter her. She was trying to convince herself she wasn't afraid. Sometimes they could smell fear and she didn't want to be the human equivalent of a food truck. She remembered that splashing made sharks think humans were animals in distress and wondered if whatever was in this cave with her thought the same thing.

Pushing herself onward, she focused on Beel's voice and followed it. Morgan could almost feel it at her core, dragging her through the cave. She rounded a corner, kicking off the side to propel herself forward. Maybe that would put some distance between her and the cave dweller. She could see the faintest traces of light peering in and hoped that was the exit. She would not allow her mind to entertain the other possibilities. 

She knew better than to look back, though. She wouldn't like what the light would reveal to her. Her heart hammered in her chest, blood thumping through her oxygen-starved body. She didn't know how much longer she could hold her breath for. Whatever plane of existence she was on, she didn't want to die here. She didn't know what would happen to her if she did. 

Morgan was practically clawing at the water to get ahead of whatever was chasing her. She could see the light becoming clearer now and she sped up her strokes, practically begging whatever entities would do so to protect her. Beel would never forgive her if she allowed herself to be eaten by something other than him. She was slightly panicked now, forcing herself closer and closer to the light. She couldn't stop now.

She couldn't look back. She would die if she looked back. She could feel that as strongly as she could feel the burning in her lungs. It was like she could smell the air above her now and she tried dragging herself up by the cave wall. A loud screeching erupted in her ears and it took her a few seconds to realize it was coming from her. She took a final hard stroke and crested out of the water into open-air with a loud gasp. There was more screaming as Morgan fell against something hard, knocking the wind and water out of her lungs with a coughing fit. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. 

The dreamlike feeling was gone. This was physical reality and she was staring at a floor so shiny she could see her own reflection in it. She could feel her legs settle on a smooth surface wholly different from the cave. Morgan was so confused and afraid she didn't realize she was in familiar surroundings until she heard her name. 

"Morgan?" A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Asmo in a fluffy pink robe.

"Beel . . . Is Beel OK?" She sputtered, trying to pull herself out of the water. 

"Last I knew he was fine. What are _you_ doing in my bathtub?" Asmo asked, kneeling down to help her onto solid ground. 

"I don't k-know." She was shivering and Asmo seemed unsure how to help. Her D.D.D fell out of her pocket, strangely bone dry and unscathed by the water. 

"I'll get Beel. Maybe he has some idea what's going on here." Morgan gripped his wrist, silently begging him to stay. 

"Just call him." Asmo gave a nod and tugged his D.D.D out. The conversation was muffled, mostly by the water in Morgan's ears, but she got the sense he was getting through to the Avatar of Gluttony. Asmo was gently massaging her hair as he spoke, as though he was trying to comfort her. As the water filtered out of her ears, she heard the door open loudly and finally, she had the ginger demon in her sight.

Suddenly she was clinging to him, shaking, like her entire body was vibrating. 

"We should take her to Lucifer. He might have an idea of what's going on here." Beel said, brushing some hair from her face. He wrapped his sweater around her shoulders and helped her to her feet. Her attempts at walking resembled a baby deer taking its first steps. She was very weak and that was concerning. 

They carefully led her to their eldest brother's study, where they had no doubt he would still be even at this late hour. Asmo pounded on the door, trying to keep an even expression. 

"I'm busy."

"It's an emergency," Asmo said, looking slightly annoyed. 

"You being out of beauty cream isn't considered an emergency, Asmodeus. " Lucifer huffed. The fifth born seemed offended. 

"Well, when Morgan dies out here, we'll just tell Diavolo you sat in your study the whole time twiddling your short and curlies." There was a frenzied sound of movement before the door swung open. 

Unfortunately for Lucifer, his greeting from their beloved human was her being thoroughly and violently sick all over his shoes. Asmo gagged. 

"And that's where my job ends. I love you, Morgan but I draw the line at vomit." 

"Hello to you too, Morgan."

She was quickly pulled into Lucifer's office and laid across one of the leather couches by the fireplace. 

"How did she get back here?" The eldest asked, examining her pupils. 

"I don't know. She just showed up in Asmo's bathtub. What's happening to her?" Beel asked. He didn't want to lose her again, not after he'd just gotten her back. He couldn't really say what they were - they'd kissed a few times and simply being boyfriend/girlfriend didn't quite feel significant enough. It was hard to say. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she's used some serious magic."

"But she doesn't. . ." The reply died in Beel's mouth. Asmo had mentioned that she had summoned him once and the power she held to do it was immense. 

She just didn't seem to know how to access it. 

Magic was complicated and Beel had never paid enough attention in class to really understand the mechanics of it. He knew how it was used and that it could get messy if you didn't know how to do that. 

This was getting confusing for him, though. 

"I think we should speak to Solomon. He knows more about human magic than we do." He suggested. Lucifer shook his head.

"Not until we know what's going on. I'll have to speak to Diavolo, maybe Barbatos will have some idea of what happened." Lucifer explained. As if on cue, his D.D.D buzzed. The eldest brother stared at it for a moment, before opening the message.

"Who is it?" Beel asked.

"Diavolo. He's on his way." Lucifer answered, frowning. "He must have been able to sense her arrival." The brothers fell silent, unsure of what to say. What would they say anyway?

When the door to Lucifer's study opened again, Morgan was more lucid but still very weak.

"What is going on in here?" Diavolo didn't look angry, but he wasn't exactly enthused either. 

"We thought you'd know." Beel said, confused.

"My father's sleep has been fitful. Do you realize the amount of magic it would take to disturb his rest?"

"Do you mean he's awoken?"

"Goodness, no. He's merely stirred, but that's still a cause for alarm." The demon prince explained. His eyes landed on Morgan in confusion, before seemingly putting two and two together.

"We don't know how she ended up here." Lucifer said, suddenly looking unsure.

"I think I do. But I don't know how she'd be able to do that by herself. Unless she somehow tapped into dormant celestial magic. And that is not my area of expertise." 

"What are you saying, that she somehow brute-forced her way into the Devildom?" 

"Not exactly. She probably found one of the old portals and it essentially backdoored through the usual defences. Once she's recovered, see if you can get some more details from her and go find it. I'll get Barbatos to make her some tea and make sure everything is in working order." Morgan raised a finger, gathering her strength to speak.

"I just have one question. Can someone get me some dry clothes?"


End file.
